If I remember
by elementofmimicry
Summary: Dylas stumbles upon a woman deep in the forest. She is like no one he's ever met before, problem is, according to her they have met before. All his memories gone, can he unravel their connection can they have back whatever it is they lost? DylasxOC
1. Chapter 1

-May or may not be spoilers as this story goes on-

Amber had gone missing; almost three weeks prior. Her name echoed through the forests, the ruins, houses, shops, caves every nook and crany had been explored. Dylas ran full stride, faster than the rest of the townspeople, had the tone of the moment been less somber Doug would have made a horse joke. "Amber!" He shouted scanning the landscape for his fellow neighbor. His ears perked and his feet jerked to a stop when he heard rustling in the brush. Fists clenched he called out again. "Amber"

"Who are you?" A sword wielding woman pushed her way through the heavy greenery.

"Who are . . ." He squinted, she looked familiar, in a fuzzy way, like a vision out of focus. He shook his head. "Who are you?!"

"Hmph" She turned her back to him and began to walk away.

"Damnit I'm talking to you!"

"I can hear that. I'm not deaf" she cleaned her ear still not turning around.

"Look look! I caught a squid!" Amber held the slippery creature in her hand running to the strange woman. Amber dropped the animal to the ground, it wriggled sloppily in the dirt.

"New record!" The woman tussled Amber's hair.

"Amber where have you been? Are you alright? Did this idiot Kidnap you?!"

"Dylas!" Amber went to walk over to her friend, but was stopped by a forceful blade imbedment into the path infront of her.

"Don't move." The woman finally turned to the annoying man. "Who are you? This isn't Dylas Amber." She squinted crudely at the man in front of her, whose fists were still clenched. "I assure you. There is no more Dylas" Her voice trailed off.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Dylas ran at her punching her square in the face, knocking the woman down onto her back, placing her eye to eye with the squid. "Yuck" She sat up seemingly unfazed by the blow.

'_What is up with her?_' Dylas stared at her a moment, baffled. But got back on target and reached out for Amber but for the first time in what seemed like forever, he wasn't fast enough. The woman had grabbed the hilt of her sword and in a slashing movement cut Dylas' arm, through his jacket and cutting his skin. Hissing in pain he held his arm watching blood stain his sleeve.

"Ahhhh!" Amber screamed terrified.

"Go hide Amber, don't look." The mystery woman kept her eyes locked on Dylas.

"But-"

"Go!" She snapped, Amber jumped back at the scolding and then ran into the trees.

"Amber don't -" Dylas reached out his injured arm to the running girl.

"Why are you coming after her? And who are you? Who told you about Dylas?" The woman demanded answers. Dylas blinked stupefied did he know her? Was she someone he knew before; before it all went blank. "Talk!"

"I'm Dy . . . I don't answer to you I don't answer to anyone." He ran at her with another fist, she would not get between him and rescuing his friend. When this blow connected electricity crossed through his punch. Her knees buckled her muscles began to go lax, causing her to fall again, this time face first in the dirt.

"Why did you take Amber?" He stood over her, his tail swishing in the crisp breeze. She pleaded with her body to move, using her sword to prop her up she stared at the man resentment in her eyes.

"I didn't take her. I didn't take anyone. If you were Dylas you would know why I need to protect her."

"If I was Dylas? I'm not going to spend all god damn day trying to convince you that I am who I say I am." He lifted her by the collar, raising another charged fist to her face, he grimaced as she clenched her eyes shut preparing herself for the blow. "Listen I don't like hitting girls, just tell me what the hell is going on." He growled. She opened her eyes, still angry, still defiant, no defeat anywhere in her gaze. She gripped her sword tight and thrusted with her remaining might. This time Dylas had the quicker draw and landed a solid jolt, the current surging through her, again she went down with a thud, her body jerking with the residual sparks. "Just stay down Damnit." He could hear her cough and sputter. She could taste blood she was pushing her body beyond it's limits. But thoughts of the young girl she had been protecting for close to a month now, that was counting on her, fueled her fight.

"A….A….Amber!" She propped herself up again, her coughing now impeding her speech. "I want you to run as far away as possible." She paused to spit some of the blood that was collecting in her mouth. "Don't . . . Don't look back. Run, fly, do whatever you have to. I promise I'll try to catch up!" She hoped the girl would head her advice. This man had her outmatched and she couldn't hold him off for long.

"You're trying to protect her?!" Dylas looked down dumbfounded, who was this woman. "I don't plan to cause Amber harm, she's my friend." Dylas had put his fists down he would not hit her again, this fight was over.

"That's what all the bastards say, every single slimy one of you. A friend a brother a father, you're whoever you need to be to get your hands on what's not yours for the taking!" She tried to properly stand but began to stumble, Dylas caught her. Still so much anger, so much hate, so much hurt.

"Get your-" She tried to pull away.

"Relax I won't hurt you" He did his best to stabilize her, slouching to her level looking her dead in the eyes._ 'Could it be?' _For a moment his eyes, they looked like his. '_No he's gone. They sacrificed him like an animal!'_ She shook her head wiping the notion from her mind, though it would not leave.

"You're not him!" Her angry glare softened into a disappointed glaze.

"I don't know who you are but-"

"He wouldn't have forgotten me! We were all each other had. We promised we wouldn't forget each other! we promised!" She was sniffling trying and failing to stop tears from rolling down her dirty cheeks. He felt bad, trying so hard to remember her face, her name anything but he simply did not know her.

"Look stay here I'll got get Amber and then-"

"Over my dead body!" Her muscles tensed. "I won't let you go after her." She looked down at her sword to far from her grasp. She did the only thing she could do; she headbutted him. And half ran half crawled to her sword, using it as a cane to balance her weight. She was panting, exhausted, her knees shaking. Dylas held up his fist yet again._ 'I'll kill her if I go for another shot.' _

"Dylas don't! please don't!" Amber who had been hiding not far away ran in front of the battered woman spreading her wings to shield her. '_It was all for nothing.' _The sword clanked to the ground, her eyes were getting heavy.

"Amber I-" She sat down, it was all but over, her head lulled forward bobbing as she weaved in and out of consciousness.

"Nixxie saved me! I was being chased by these angry beast men, there was so many. She fought them all off she saved me, let me stay with her. I won't let you hurt her!"

"Nixxie?" Again a hazy out of focus image came to mind, his brain was grasping at something that might as well have been miles away. He put his hands up in surrender then slowly to his sides with an assuring nod he moved Amber aside and he knelt down to Nixxie.

"I'm sorry."

"You know how they say don't tap the nest if you don't expect to get stung. I - " She spat again. "I brought this on myself." She smirked. "But so help me if you lay a finger on that girl's head I will haunt the shit out of you!" there was no joking tone in her voice but Dylas couldn't help but laugh. "You think-"

"Shudup!" He rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to hurt Amber. You're not going to die. Here" He held back her straggly red hair and brought a potion to her lips, wiping the corner of her mouth dry as she gagged on the foul tasting elixir. "And that's not what I'm sorry for" He sighed deeply.

"If not this, then what?" Nixxe scoffed.

"That I . . . that I don't remember you alright?" He shrugged embarrassed.

"There's no way you're him! You can't be, Dylas is gone I know he is! He would have come for me if they didn't force him to-" She trailed off, she couldn't fool herself any longer. She now knew it was him, his crude language his awkward loss of eye contact and his unexacting vein of empathy, it was just like back in years passed. _'But you didn't come for me Dylas. Why didn't you come for me? Why did you completely forget me?' _She looked into his eyes, so clueless, he genuinely had no idea who she was. _' I thought it was us against the world Dylas? Why don't you remember. You promised, we promised.' _she just kept repeating that sad mantra in her mind over and over. He could see Nixxe's spirit waver as it dawned on her he was truly Dylas and he had truly no idea who she was.

"I almost . . .er forget it." he helped her to her feet slinging her arm over his shoulder. _' I almost remember you.' _"Lets go home Amber!"

"Right. I'm starving. Do you think we'll make it back before the Restaurant closes?"

"I'm sure something can be arranged." Dylas smiled as Amber's wings fluttered in anticipation.

"Nixxie you should eat too, you'll feel much better, and the doctor will fix you right up he's a nice guy and his wife . . ."

"Is that so?" Nixxe nodded listening to the child rambling on.

"Hey." Dylas whispered to Nixxie who craned her ear to him. "I'll try alright."

"Try?"

"To remember." He shrugged nonchalantly. "If it's so damn important."

"Forget it." Nixxie shook her head. "Leave the past in the past." _'Ignorance is bliss we had many more bad times than good.' _

"Make up your damn mind" Dylas scoffed. _' I don't remember anything, but I want to remember all of it, at this point I'll take any memory.' _"So… Did we ever go fishing?" He tried to make the moment less awkward.

"Yes Dylas, your favorite way to pass the time was to fish. I certainly hope you got better though." She genuinely laughed.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!" He scowled. "So you went fishing with me?" he would piece it all together slowly but surely.

"We would, it was fun, it was calm you know?" Nixxie yawned her eyes still drooping.

"Don't go to sleep idiot you might have a concussion." He nudged her to full attention.

"Says the man with full blown amnesia." She smirked.

"When you heal up, maybe we can go out fishing. I'll show you what an expert I am. " He boasted. She grinned half heartily. '_Creating new memories isn't the same, you broke our promise. But I suppose I can't be upset at you for trying.' _He felt her shiver. '_It's not that cold. How worse for wear is she?.'_ "Here" He got her off her feet and carried her over his back. "Amber we need to speed up"

"Okey dokey!" She flapped her wings, and he ran with the grace of his guardian beast. "And if you ever tell Doug about this you'll regret it." He threatened. "Don't worry Nixxie you'll be ok."

"You've said that before Dylas." she muttered weakly.

"Well I'm saying it now! I'll fix this" He ran faster, but stopped dead in his tracks a half an hour or so later when it finally hit him. '_We're lost.'_ He tried to remain calm for the girls' sake, he had never been this far away from town, not without an airship nearby. _'I let her down before I won't do it again.'_ He glanced over his shoulder at Nixxe's pale but comforting face. She watched him growl in frustration.

"Can we take a break?" She sighed.

"What?"

" I just need to rest . . . just for a little while. I need to get my energy back I think it's safe to sleep" _' Buy you some time idiot.'_ It was all over his face that he had no idea where they were.

"Alright." He laid her down gingerly. The three wanderers sat in relative silence for a while. Dylas noted Nixxie shivering again. He handed her his coat. Taking the garment she noticed Dylas' wound. She took his arm and ran a finger across it. Dylas winced. "What do you think you're doing!" He pulled back from her.

"Sorry" She shakily stood and sat a distance away, cacooning herself in his coat. _'You might not remember me, but you haven't changed since we last saw each other' _Even his scent on his jacket was familiar and safe.

"I . . ." He didn't know what to say, his brow furrowed. " Hell I probably won't remember this by tomorrow either." He chuckled weakly.

" I missed your smile Dylas. It's one of a kind you know." She smirked as Dylas blushed.

"Shudup!" He scoffed. _'She remembers my smile?'_ He made it a point to study hers in the moment it was night and day from her icy demeanor from earlier.

" Play nice!" Amber spoke authoritatively.

"I missed that too." Nixxie laughed. Dylas felt more and more awkward, his face getting reducer and redder. _'If I could remember, would I miss her too?' _He watched her lay on her side her eyes drifting shut. He just stared at her unwavering for a long while. As the sun went down and Amber too laid to rest, fireflies dotted the air. He watched their glow splash off Nixxe's face. _'Remember damnit!'_ He scolded himself punching the ground regretting it when Amber started to stur. He sat up and his body moving seemingly out of his control closed the gap between them. A shaking hand reached out and brushed the hair hair from her face. A jolt ran through him when her hair grazed his finger tips. '_This happened before!' _Not a full blown memory but a sensation of familiarity flew through him, nothing more nothing less than a flicker of his past. Making sure no waking soul could see him, he closed an eye, then the other, he would make a wish on the flurrying fireflies. _'I wish I could . . . Could remember who I was. I was someone. I was someone to her.' _He got up and walked away from the sleeping woman. _'I wish-'_ He added. _'That she will help me remember who I was._' He let out a sigh watching the bugs move with reckless abandon, slowly lulling him to sleep.


	2. when it rains it pours

Dylas groaned as he stretched awake, he smiled at Amber who was still out cold some drool dripping from her gaping mouth. _'She's safe.' _

"Damnit!" Nixxe's voice could be heard but as Dylas looked from side to side he was hide nor hair of the girl.

"Nixxie?" Not wanting to let Amber out of his sight he only walked a few steps towards the noise. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" She yelled back.

"Where are you?"

"None of your business! Stop being so nosey." Nixxe replied nonchalantly. She had nicked herself while using her sword as a knife, it was not meant for such delicate tasks. she stuck her bleeding finger in her mouth as she continued to work. Dylas soured by the statement sat down, he was trying to imagine a map of their landscape, so maybe he could figure out his way back._ 'Trees, trees Boulders and more god damn trees. How the hell am I supposed to know where we are?!'_ He got lost in thought his chin imbedded into his palm but the quietness he needed to think was shattered. "Ow, Damn!" Nixxie cursed as she cut herself again.

"That's it." Dylas rolled his eyes, scooped up the still sleeping Amber "Where the hell are you?" he could vaguely see her boot prints where the dirt turned to mud.

"What'd I say about being nosey leave me the hell alone!"

"You shouldn't travel far idiot. I nearly fried your brain yesterday." He could see her hunched over a lake bed. He squinted, straining his brain trying to bring anything back._ 'Is she my sister? We don't look all that alike.'_ But he couldn't be sure unless he asked. But the question could be taken as insulting._ 'She's already so damn mad I don't remember her. It's not my fault! I-'_

"Stop staring at me!" Nixxie turned back to look at him, she had felt his gaze on the back of her neck. Dylas' stomach dropped. He saw how her face had puffed up, her pale skin was marred with heavy blue bruises. _'I did that to her I . . .'_ He tried not to look but it made the moment even more awkward. "I SAID STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!' Nixxe stood up in a huff. Her exclamation woke Amber.

"Nixxie what is going on?" The young girl wiped her eyes, but once she opened them fully she let out a shriek. "AHHHHHH! Nixxie you look terrible!"

"I look worse than I am, in every sense of the word." Nixxie gave a cheeky grin.

"Look I'm sorry i-"

"Sorry for trying to save your friend? Sure you are." Nixxie laughed.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I never hit girls, never but I mean you had a sword and . . . I warned you! So . . .Does it hurt?" He still felt guilty.

"Yeah I guess." Nixxie shrugged a poke a bruised softly, causing her to wince._ 'You didn't get weak Dylas I'll give you that.'._ "Since you couldn't wait . . . here!" She lifted her handiwork. On a bamboo shoot sat some crudely scaled and cut skipjack.

"Sahimi?" he took the platter from her. Amber jumped from Dylas' hold and greedily took a handful of food and stuffed it in her face.

"Not a smashing success but not a failed dish. I know you still enjoy fishing I'm assuming you still like eating fish as well?" Nixxie wiped some sweat from her brow, marking it with mud._ 'Not everything has changed but I'm still curious how much of the Dylas I know is left?' _She waited patiently for his response.

"I love fish." He took a piece and began to chew. He wet his thumb and cleaned the mark from her forehead. His hand lingered on her temple. They both blushed then looked away.

"It's going to rain soon." Nixxe broke the awkward silence.

"Oh I hate the rain! It gets my wings wet." Amber cried.

"So Stallion, where are we headed?" Nixxed laughed as Dylas' face contorted into a grimace._ 'Still can't take a joke.' _

"Who are you Doug?" Dylas snapped.

"Who?"

"Dylas' friend." Amber answers.

"He's not my friend." Dylas growled emphatically.

"Sounds familiar." Nixxie laughed yet again. _'We weren't friends for quite some time'_

"Huh?" You could see the question marks appear above Dylas' head. But his confused face melted when he really watched the girl smile. _'She has dimples.' _Even under the bruises he could see her cute waifiish face.

"You still lamenting on the bruises?" Nixxe noted his fixed stare.

"Lamenting? No I . . . I just. Do you know where Selphia is?" Dylas now was the one who changed the subject rubbing the back of his head nervously as he spoke.

"Why the hell would you want to go there?" Nixxie was mortified at the prospect of stepping foot anywhere near that town.

"That's where we live silly." Amber pointed out the obvious.

"You . . . Both of you?" She stared blankly at Dylas.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"You have no idea." Nixxie replied bluntly. "But if you insist on going I'll take you halfway." She took off Dylas' jacket and threw it back at him. Lifting her sword from the ground she began to walk west.

"Wait." Dylas grabbed Nixxie's wrist. "You can't just say that and not explain yourself."

"I just did. We'll get there in a day and a half's time if we don't dally." Nixxie pulled her arm back and continued to walk. "Come on, it's going to rain." She restated, looking up at the sky which were clouding over.

"You won't stay with us?" Amber questioned following behind.

"With that selfish dragon? No thanks." Nixxie shrugged feeling she had already said too much.

"Selfish dragon?" Dylas questioned. _'There's not a selfish person in Selphia.' _"You've got it wrong. Selphia is-"

"More walking less talking." Nixxie was getting annoyed. Dylas also annoyed begrudgingly followed, stamping his boots with each defiant step. The air grew muggy and the sky grew grey as the silent day rolled on.

"You know I won't remember you if you don't tell me anything from my past!" He finally shouted after hours of quiet.

"I know that." Nixxie replied sadly. Her fists were clenched._ 'If you knew how hard this is for me Dylas you would give me a break.' I'm doing this for you. It seems that you have friends now, that you're as happy as a grouch like you can get. I don't want to ruin this for you. But I also want you to be safe. Maybe I will visit that tainted town, see if I can bear leaving you there.'_

"So tell me something!" He refused to take another step.

"I doubt that dragon would appreciate that." Nixxie sighed. The image of that dragon put a bad taste in her mouth. As much as she wanted to stay tightlipped her loathing of that dragon outweighed most else.

"Damnit just anything!" Dylas demanded.

"What do you remember of your life before moving to Selphia?"

"I. . ." Dylas took a minute to think about it._ 'Nothing, the first thing I remember is waking up in the doctor's office.'_

"Exactly what I thought. Selphia isn't the sanctuary you think it is. But a home is a home I guess. You're originally from Selphia Dylas. And it didn't work out so well for you last time. That's all you need to know. Take everything with a grain of salt out there ok?" Nixxie sighed heavily. "Can we keep moving?" The sky began to spit.

"Were you from Selphia too?"

"No. I wasn't welcome there." Nixxie remembered how she was not allowed past the gates, that they could not help he how she was turned away. '_You suggested I try.' _She thought of Dylas when they were younger. _'But it was false hope for me wasn't it? You knew that they wouldn't accept me. You knew no one but you would care and not not fear me. But it taught me trying was better than guessing. Knowing was better than ignorance. It taught me that you were different from the rest. We hated the rest. But now you live among them.'_ The old hate, the old depression, old sadness was on the brink of reemerging but she surprised it deep down as she had for the last seven years. She let a line of deep breaths to calm herself.

"Why?"

"I wasn't welcome much of anywhere Dylas, too much trouble, too much of things I couldn't control. That's why we were friends. We had something different about us that eventually ostracized us, and consequently people who were supposed to be our family and our friends let us down. Now I'd rather not talk about it anymore!"

"Can I ask you one more question?" Dylas spoke tentatively.

"What?"

"I was your friend or your family or something . . ." he put his hand on her shoulder. "Did I let you down?"

"It's hard to say. I don't hold all the pieces to your past Dylas. But I do know you were there for me more than anyone else. You would have done anything for me, I was the same way." She turned around a sad look to her face. "I tried, I tried to be there for you but in the end we . . ." She began to sniffle, holding back tears again trying to reestablish her strong face.

"We don't have to talk about it anymore" He nodded. _'We were friends. Best friends.' _he seemed confident. "So young lady, lead the way. What?" He saw Nixxie still with tears held in the corners of her eyes smile from ear to ear. She just shook her head.

"Lets go." She began to walk. "Young lady." She smiled greater with each step.

"I . . . I don't know where that came from." Dylas blushed again.

"You used to call me that . . . every once in a while."

"Yeah?"

"What did you call him?" Amber questioned in a giggle.

"Dally." Nixxie's smile was unwavering. Even as thunder crashed and the sky opened up, the sound was southing and the water seemingly washed away Nixxie's bitter memories.

"AHHHHHHH!" Amber ran wildly trying to weave between the rain drops.

"Knuckle head." Dylas and Nixxie said in unison. "Nixxie?"

"Yeah?"

"You can . . . call me that if you like." He shrugged.

"I'd like that." She nodded, she took Dylas' hand, which caused him to grow wide eyed with concern. "Chill out." Nixxie laughed. "We gotta go!" Nixxie ran with the same vigor as Amber, dragging Dylas behind her. "AHHHHH!" She shouted like the small child as well.

"What are you doing?" Dylas looked at her awkwardly.

"Having fun! Come on try it, doesn't hurt I promise."

"Little girls and grown men don't have the same idea of fun." Dylas scoffed.

"What's fun to grumpy old me?" Nixxie stopped running and let go of Dylas' hand.

"Grumpy?!" Dylas scowled.

"Grumpy!" Nixxied nodded. Without another word Dylas reached down, took a fistful of mud and threw it at Nixxie like a snowball. He couldn't help but crack up at her shocked reaction.

"I will demolish you!" Nixxie stated with a somber seriousness. Then followed suit winging mud at Dylas. It didn't take long for a full out war to erupt. The two old friends finally had a new moment to hold onto, they were friends once more no longer just in times past. "Ahh!" Nixxie slipped and fell on the slick forest floor. Hands on his knees Dylas pointed and laughed. Nixxe reached out and pulled Dylas' feet from under him causing him to fall as well. Amber jumped and belly flopped between the two of them splashing mud up into their faces. They all just sat awhile and laughed. Nixxie looked up into the rain. _'It's nice to be happy again.' _She smiled contently. Dylas looked over at Nixxie as she stared off into space getting soaked to the bone. _'It's nice to see you again.'_ He didn't remember her, but he was beginning to remember how he felt when around her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Achoo!" Nixxie groaned, she had begun to lose count of how many sneezes she had let out since she woke up this morning. She winced as she rubbed her red irritated nose.

"I told you to take my coat again last night. now you have a cold! Idiot" Dylas frowned. He felt a little guilty that Nixxie was the only one who got sick, but it was mostly her fault, sleeping in wet clothes, away from the fire. "And you wouldn't even dry off. Now look at you" He scoffed.

"I get it! god damnit leave it to you to beat a dead horse." Nixxie replied in a sour stuffy voice.

"When we get home Doc will fix you up right away!" Amber stated confidently.

"Hmph" Nixxie had previously stated she wasn't going to set foot in that town.

"Really?!" Dylas huffed.

"What?" Nixxie and Amber turned around.

"You're bruised to hell and now sick as a dog and out of some stupid grudge you won't go get fixed up?" He had remembered her plans. _'Halfway my ass if I have to drag you by the ears I'm going to bring you to the doctor._' He scratched his head. '_ I wish you'd explain yourself a little better.'_

"Would it make you shut up if I say I'll think about it?" Nixxie relented.

"Why are you so scared?"

'I'm not scared I-"

"Scardy cat!" Amber laughed. Nixxie started to grit her teeth pausing only to sneeze again. There was a rustling in the bushes.

"Shhhh! Amber I want you to go hide ok, get yourself high up in a tree."

"Ok" Amber nodded.

"It's probably just some wollys calm down." Dylas commented.

"No. Shhh" She tried to get him to shut up. "Idiot Amber wasn't just being chased around by wollys"

"Did you hear something?" A voice shouted from the other side of the foliage. Dylas' tail began to swish as they crouched behind a bush. He could feel Nixxie's glare on him. _'Scolding me like a child.'_ His face grimaced.

"I can't help it." Dylas growled. _'It's a tail not an arm. It just does that sometimes.' _He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on stopping it, but the problem got worse.

"You're killing me!" Nixxie shoved Dylas backwards then pushed through the shrubs into plain view of the men on the other side.

"who the hell are you?" Two armed men were staring down Nixxie, who was preoccupied with brushing herself off and pulling leaves out of her hair.

"Nixxie what are you doing!" Dylas scrambled after her. He went to run to her side but she stuck out her arm.

"Stay back Dylas, I've got this." Nixxie had her other hand on the hilt of her sword ready to unsheathe it.

"Another one. How many of you are there?" The one man demanded, trying to scope out any other mystery wanderers.

"All you should be worrying about is me." Nixxie gave a confident smirk.

"And you are?"

"Nixxie Kler." She stated with authority then punctuated with a sneeze.

"Nixxie why does that name sound familiar." The warrior scratched his head.

"Who cares. Right now you're prisoners of the Sechs." His companion stepped forward, he took a long look over Nixxie, inspecting her from head to toe. "Don't worry we'll take extra special care of you."

"Imprison me once shame on you, imprison me twice shame on me. It's not happening again!" Nixxie closed the gap between herself and the two men. _'Again?'_ Dylas looked puzzled, frozen for a moment in confusion.

"Nixxie get back here idiot!" He called out to her, but she didn't turn around she didn't move a muscle her face etched with fiery determination.

"We're passing through. With or without your connsent now turn around and go about you sleazy business." Not blinking not sweating she was clenching her fists tight.

"Bitch! Who are you telling to step aside. You should show your captors more respect! You'll regret messing with me. Oh the things I'll do with your pretty-"

"Shut your god damn mouth!" Dylas wouldn't let him talk to her like that. An overwhelming compulsion to protect Nixxie coursed through him. Dylas ran at the man full force Blasting him with a massive bolt of electricity as one of his now notorious punches landed squarely in the man's nose, you could hear the crunch as it broke. Blood poured out of the man's crooked nose like a faucet.

"Apologize to her! Now!" he wanted to defend not only her person but her honor.

"You're only making it worse on your woman!" The man laughed as he stood, blowing a kiss at Nixxie. She cringed as she glanced over to Dylas. You could hear him growl practically see his blood boil. _'He's really letting this get to him.'_

"Quil maybe we should back off." His comrade tried to pull him back. "I think they're earthmates. Nixxie that name I think she was an earthmate from the empire that went missing a few years ago. Though news was she died" He tugged tighter, knowing they were out of their league. Dylas snatched Quil by the collar ripping him from his friend.

"No one is going anywhere without your apology." Dylas was seething. _'How dare he act like such a pig to her.'_

"We're sorry." Quil's friend tried to pull him away, trying to escape Dylas' wrath.

"You shut your face. I'm talking to this pathetic excuse for a man." Dylas would not back down. "Now apologize." He raised one fist to punch the Quil a second time. Quil took the opportunity of Dylas' lessening grip, pushed himself free and drew a dagger. Dylas' still only saw red and charged at the Quil. But his punch missed and a swift stab hit him under the ribs. Dylas momentarily fell to the ground. Nixxie ran to his side, helping him up pressing a hand against his wound.

"Come on Dylas lets go." She pulled at him but he would not move._ 'It was my plan to go on the offensive but not to this degree.' _

"I said I was going to get an apology and I meant it!" He pushed her gently aside standing on his own, he would not be shaken, he would not be denied. Dylas went in for another punch. This time Quil used his only voice of reason as a human shield pushing his friend in the way of Dylas' fist which connected full force knocking the man clean out, no movement came from his body. Again the opportunist stabbed at Dylas this time hitting him in the abdomen. Dylas recoiled gasping sporadically as he fell to his knees. Again Nixxie went to his side but was pulled off of him, a large handful of hair being yanked by one of Quil's armor plated hands. She shrieked out as she tried to pull herself away, but the more she wriggled the tighter Quil's hold got.

"Nixxie!" Dylas awkwardly stood, woozy, he was starting to feel the blood loss, though the adrenalin keeping him from feeling the pain. He huffed and puffed, electricity cracking and sparking around his right fist. _'I'll kill him!'_ with a deep breath to collect himself he ran at Quil yet agin, but came to a screeching halt boots digging into the dirt when he saw that Quil had pulled Nixxie to be his replacement shield. Nixxie's back was held tight against Quil, her hair still embedded in his hold. She went to grab her sword, but stopped when she felt Quil's blade against her throat.

"Let her go!" Dylas shouted, the whole forest must have heard him at the volume he used.

"You truly are as dumb as you look." Quil laughed, eyes locked with Dylas he laid a kiss on Nixxie's cheek. He knew it was better for him to keep Dylas driven by emotion and not cognitive thoughts.

"I promise I'll break every bone in your god damn body." The hand covering his stomach was now drenched in blood.

"Dylas run. Please Dylas!" Nixxie felt her eyes welling up. '_He's hurt bad. This is all my fault.'_

"Nixxie I won't let him hurt you. I'm not leaving you again!" He saw her eyes pop open is shock._ 'I don't know when or why Nixxie but I know I was supposed to protect you before, and I failed. Is that how you got imprisoned? It doesn't matter I won't let you down again.'_

"Won't let me?! Don't forget who has the upper hand." Quil pulled Nixxie ever closer. "Don't cry yet. We haven't even started." He started to slide his blade down her neck. "And you. Don't die on me, you'll miss the show." The blade going bellow her collar bone slowly started to slice her blouse open. She tried to pull it closed but she could feel pressure from the blade. "Don't be bashful. You've seen them before right?" He laughed at Dylas. "One last look for the road? Come on lets see." He pressed harder.

"Dylas everything will be ok. Please go I . . ." She gulped hard. "I don't want you to see this." Nixxie felt that she had one shot to save herself, but if it backfired Quil would surely kill her or worse. She didn't want that on Dylas' conscience. "You have things you still need to do. You need to get back home." She was trying to remind him that Amber was still out there, on her own._ 'He's not moving.'_ She noticed Dylas' stillness, his body like stone his face was down positioned away from her.

"Idiot." Dylas was somber. "How many times do I have to say it! I'm not leaving you." He sighed trying to come up with a plan. "_Think think dumbass!' _

"How touching." Quil smirked.

"Shut up!" Nixxie gave a swift hind kick hitting Quil where it counted. While he was in a momentary daze Nixxie pulled out her sword and cut her hair free from his grasp. Covering herself with one hand she pointed her sword at him resting the tip right above his adam's apple. "You should have listened to your friend. I am an earthmate and I am no one to be messed with." Nixxe scowled. Dylas noted he wasn't the only one with powers as a line of flames traveled down Nixxie's blade like a forest fire burning at Quil's exposed neck, he cried out in pain. "You Sech bastard will never let me be in peace will you? From the day I was born till the day I die you all have a mark on my back, you just won't stop coming!"

"Are you going to apologize now?" Dylas stumbled over to the pair. He kicked Quil's dagger away from him.

"Dylas-" She was cut off by the sound of a swiftly delivered punch Quil landed on his back, he was holding his singed throat. Dylas then kicked Quil in the gut.

"I promised I'd break every bone in your body remember?" He lifted Quil to his feet only to knock him back down. Dylas landed punch after punch the air was silent except for the sound of the collisions. Eventually Nixxe had to pull Dylas off the crushed man, they sat on the forest floor together.

"He's not going to get up Dylas you can stop now." She took Dylas' hand in hers she bit her lip as she inspected his raw bloodied knuckles. "I'm sorry Dylas." Her voice cracked as she really took in what bad shape Dylas was in, he was ghostly pale, his shirt saturated in blood.

"I know . . . it's a bit messy but take it will you." He muttered.

"Huh?"

"My jacket. Go and get decent alright?" he shrugged off his coat and handed it to her yet again.

"You'd never looked did you?"

"What kind of man do you take me for." He was still looking away from her. "Are you good?"

"I'm covered. This is going to hurt ok? But at least you won't bleed anymore."

"Huh? Agggggg!" He screamed out in agony as a searing heat wracked through his body. Nixxie was cauterizing his wounds, more or less burning them shut. "Some god damn warning next time?!" He hissed.

"I did warn you. Listen faster." Nixxie laughed.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? What are you sorry for? Not listening fast enough?" Nixxie was thoroughly confused.

"I had meant to get you an apology and I didn't." He looked over at Quil's mangled body. "I got carried away." He gave a weak chuckle. "I don't know what came over me I just lost control." His face hung low in self anger.

"That's an understatement." Nixxie patted him on the head. "It's alright. His apology wouldn't have meant anything anyway." She shrugged.

"Your hair!" All this time looking away he hadn't noticed the good chunk of hair she had chopped off.

"It'll grow back. How awful does it look?"

"It'll grow back." He laughed lightening the mood. "We should try and find Amber and get back." Dylas tried to stand but had to sit back down he had a serious case of vertigo.

"Just rest for a few minutes. I'll go find her." Nixxie got up but her wrist was grasped by Dylas, his hold was tight.

"Don't leave ok? Don't want you running into trouble by yourself again."

"Ok." She nodded, she sat down and rested her head on Dylas' shoulder, causing him to blush deep red, and his tail to betray him again. _'What am I supposed to do?'_

"Thank you Dylas." Nixxie gave a relaxed sigh.

"For what?" He asked still nervous about their whole seating arrangement. '_Usually I keep people at a better distance than this.' _

"For protecting me."

"I would have done that for anyone. . . . maybe not Doug." He trailed off. '_That's a lie, I would protect any of my friends to the death if I had to. But that's because I want to. I felt like I had to protect you Nixxie there was no choice in the matter. That my life depended on it. If anything would have happened to you I . . . Damn.' _He frowned. _'Should I care this much for someone I just met . . . or re met it's just so damn confusing. I can't remember anything . . . just feelings. . . I hate feelings.'_

"Oh." Nixxie almost seemed disappointed, she lifted her head from it's resting spot.

"What I say?" He was just getting comfortable with her being so close.

"Nothing. Dylas you're a good friend, a genuine good guy. Don't let anyone ever take that from you" Nixxie smiled assuredly.

"Will you do this good guy a favor?"

"Anything" Nixxie quickly nodded.

"Trust me."

"Huh?"

"I need you to help me get home, I promise nothing bad will happen to you. And If you want, once we get there and we get fixed up by the doctor, you can leave." He looked into her eyes hoping she would agree.

"I guess I owe you that much." Nixxie nodded.

"Thanks." he let out a relieved sigh grateful an argument didn't start up, he didn't have the energy for that_ 'Maybe I can convince you to stay, I think you'd fit in, I think I'd like your company. Maybe you'll eventually fill in the blanks for me.'_

"Here." Nixxie helped him to his feet. "The quicker we get there the quicker I can leave." She scoffed. _'Maybe not.'_ He frowned. "I'll walk ahead incase anything comes our way. Amber!" She began to shout out for their companion. She didn't notice when something fell from her pocket. Dylas on the other hand did. He bent down gingerly and picked it was some kind of paper, he ran his thumb over the deep set fold, undoing one crease after another. He was about to call out to Nixxie to return it when he saw the faded writing. '_Dylas & me'_ He turned the paper over. _' A picture!' _There they were. Four or five years younger, fishing polls in hand. Nixxie was laying a overdramatic kiss on Dylas' cheek. _'I guess I wasn't expecting that.'_ He saw the shocked look on the face of his younger self._ 'We were dating? She never brought that up. If so she covered it up well. I thought we were just friends.'_ "Dylas everything ok?" Nixxie was a good couple of feet in front of him. She stopped when she no longer heard his footsteps.

"What? Huh? Yeah!" He stuffed the picture in his pocket, hoping she didn't notice.

" . . . Ok" She laughed. "Amber?!"

"Nixxie!" Amber flew down from a tree, the two two girls hugged. Dylas smiled though his mind was still on that picture._ 'What happened between us?'_


	4. welcome home?

"Amber! Dylas!" A chorus of voices could be heard in the distance, far off but still in ear shot.

"Illuminata!" Amber would know that voice anywhere and before she could be told to stop she flapped her wings and flew in that direction.

"Damn it!" Nixxie and Dylas' sore bodies tried to catch up, what could've been steps felt like miles. Minutes like hours.

"Nixxie?" Dylas panted as they ran.

"Yeah?"

"How old were we when we met?"

"What does it matter?"

"It matters!" Dylas stopped running, taking a minute to catch his breath. "Every little damn thing matters. I want it all back. How old were we?"

"I was a little older than Amber." Nixxie shrugged, and again she sneezed she hadn't shaken the cold.

"I'm a little older than you right?"

"A little. We age well you know" _'More time passed then you realize.' _

"Were we . . ." his mind traveled to the picture now resting in his pocket. "I mean we knew each other for a while so . . ." He began to blush avoiding eye contact. As he resumed his trot he finally found the road that lead to Selphia.

"Spit it out idiot!"

"We grew up together and I figured-"

"Dylas!" Forte ran up to them.

"The hell are you?!" Nixxie drew her sword she would not lose another fight but she was ignored.

"Dylas!" Forte shouted again as she ran to her friend's side, seeing his blood stained clothes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He grunted not wanting anyone to see him sweat.

"Lets get you to Jones." She took his hand and pointed into the distance, the walls to the city could be seen above the tree line.

"Ugh." Nixxie scowled putting away her sword._ 'I promised to trust him. Everything will be Ok Nixxie.'_ She was trying to convince herself to go against her better judgement. '_Everything will be-'_

"Come on Nixxie." Amber fluttered down from the sky, she had led Forte to Dylas and Nixxie. Amber went to went to take her friend's hand but unconsciously Nixxie recoiled. Dylas frowned seeing the pained look on her face. _'She's terrified.'_ He broke from Forte's hold and walked over to Nixxie. He patted her on the head.

"Nothing bad is going to happen." He tried to assure her.

"Stop it idiot you're going to mess up my hair." She tried to laugh but it was shallow and nervous.

"Forte, Amber where are-" Illuminata reached the group. "Who is that?" She watched Dylas show compassion to someone, it was very out of character.

"That's Nixxie. She protected me when I got lost. She knows Dylas."

"Know's Dylas?" She cocked her head to the side. _'Dylas has amnesia how can we be sure she really knows him and isn't a spy preying on his weakness. A mystery indeed. It's best to keep your friends close and your enemies closer they always say.'_ "Well a friend of Dylas is a friend of ours come on you two you look like you need a goof check up!" Illuminata smiled warmly. Nixxie rubbed her now greenish hued bruises, _'I don't need a doctor I don't need anyone I'm fine. I should get out of here!'_ She began to feel claustrophobic, caged. _'Not again.'_ She began to sweat, her breathing grew rapid.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? We should consult Venuswill before bringing a stranger into town." Forte questioned.

"I refuse to-" Nixxie was about to put her foot down but Dylas put a hand over her mouth.

"Trust me remember." He whispered in her ear.

"Huh?" Question marks appeared over Forte and Illuminata's heads.

"We owe Nixxie a lot. Let us pay her back with some hospitality or something like that Ok?" Dylas persuaded the women to let Nixxie join them. The group only had about a half hour walk ahead of them. "See they're good people." He gave Nixxie a light nudge.

"Less picky about your friends now I see." Nixxie crossed her arms as they resumed their travels.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The less you open up the less chance you have to be hurt by people. They're not worth you're time" She shrugged staring at her shoes, each step making her stomach turn. _'You told me that Dylas. And you were right.' She let out a sigh. 'But now I'm wondering if you just said that to me . . . so I would leave you alone. Did you really grow tired of me? You have no problem opening up to these people it seems. This town betrayed you and you welcome them with open arms? I don't understand you sometimes.'_

"Who gave you that stupid idea?"

"You wouldn't remember them. Forget I said it." She hugged herself tight with her crossed arms. She felt all alone, more alone among these people then when she wondered from city to city, strangers to strangers.

"These people . . . have taught me that you can't live that way. You'll see that-"

"I don't want to see! Ever think of that?! Not everyone has the luxury of forgetting the hurt they got dealt ok? I live alone for a reason!" She was trying to convince him as well as herself.

"You don't have a home? People who care about you?" Dylas asked tentatively.

"Get it through your thick skull I just told you not everyone has the same luxuries you do. Some people were meant to be alone . . . forever." Nixxie trailed off. '_She can't believe that? No one can live completely alone.'_ He felt bad for her._ 'How long have I left her alone. We were so young then . . . when did we part ways?'_

"I've said it before and I'll say it again I don't want your pity!"

"Stop yelling at me!" And as Dylas rose his voice the group traveling in front of them turned around. '_What is up with this girl? Why is she so angry?_' Forte could see the spite in Nixxie's tired eyes. _'I still don't know about this.'_ "What are you looking at?" Dylas stomped off pushing past the group. '_Everytime I try talking to her she tries to bite my god damn head off.'_ As he walked some of his rage tapered off. '_She's not used to people. That's why she's so bitchy.'_

"We're here!" The oblivious Amber squealed with delight. They stood in front of the massive stone entrance to Selphia. Nixxie gulped heavily. Flashbacks riddled her mind.

"I don't know if I can do this." She muttered to herself. She needed Dylas to hold her hand, to ease her in. '_But I've pushed him away.'_ She looked up at the smiling faces of these basic strangers. '_They seem so welcoming. Maybe things have changed over the years.'_ Each step felt like it was draining her energy bit by bit. She looked over at Dylas, who still seemed angry but he gave her a casual reassuring nod. The last few strides she closed her eyes.

"See the ground didn't open up and swallow you whole." Dylas one eye she inspected the landscape. _'Everything looks the same.' _She took a breath. _'Smells the same.'_ She opened her other eye._ 'But something is different.' _

"Amber Dylas you're back!" A man squealed as his portly body swayed, he was skipping towards them. "I was so beside myself I had begun to drown my sorrows in food. One sorrowful bite after the next!" The man appeared to be salivating.

"Started?" Dylas rose a questioning eyebrow. "Well I'm sorry for worrying you Porcelaine" Dylas shrugged. "Do you know if Jone's is in his office?"

"Oh my I believe your in luck. He and his beautiful wife just finished their lunch break. Their plates were clean in what seemed like no time!" Porcelain doted innocently._ 'Probably because you ate the food before it reached the table. It was hard enough getting the food out of the kitchen when I was here to serve.'_ A sweat drop slipped down Dylas' forehead. "You look disastrous! run there as soon as you can!"

"Yeah." Dylas smiled, he had missed Porcilin.

"Oh . . . and if you find crumbs on your bed . . . I can't imagine how they got there." He waved the boy on. _'His bed? Dylas lives with this chef?'_ Nixxie was surprised.

"Come on. I'd say he doesn't bite but that'd be a lie." Dylas tugged on Nixxie's arm, still a tone of anger at her in his voice.

"Look Dylas I'm-" She stopped cold, when she heard an unearthly growl. A familiar bellow._ 'Venuswill!' _All blood ran from her face, she lost consciousness out of sheer fear.

"Nixxie!" Dylas caught her as she collapsed, he held her close to his chest. '_I won't let anything happen to you._' He shook her trying to bring some life to her face.

"Move aside, Move aside!" Volkanon elbowed his way through the ever growing crowd surrounding him. "Attention Dylas your presence is required at . . .WHAAAAAT?" He noticed the fallen girl. "Here i will carry her to"

"Don't touch her!" Dylas snapped.

"D . . .D . . . Dylas?" Nixxie called out weakly.

"Don't worry I've got you."

"Don't let her take me please!" She started to stir but Dylas lifted her cradling her in his arms.

"I won't let anyone take you." His knees shook, his whole body burned as he carried her to the doctor's office._ 'You're safe.'_ With a swift shoulder to the door he entered the building. "Jones!" He placed Nixxie on the bed. "Help her! I'll work nine days a week to pay you back. Just please-" He panted.

"Sit, sit you're going to over exert yourself." Jones directed Dylas to a chair.

"Don't worry Dylas she's in good hands." Nancy put a wet rag to his forehead to cool him down. "Take off your shirt." She started to lift it for him.

"What?" He bobbed and weaved his head trying to keep an eye on Nixxie.

"Please calm down I need to treat your wounds." She took out a bottle of some mystery liquid and dabbed it on his scared over gashes.

"Damnit!" He winced, the contact stung, then began to numb his skin. Time passed stitches were sewn and Nixxie turned from a limp body to a resting woman. '_She's snoring.'_ Dylas chuckled moving his chair over to her side. He took her hand in his and rubbed the back of her palm. As the sun set and the moon rose his eyelids grew heavy, eventually he fell asleep sitting up. After more time passed Nixxie woke up once she had a vague idea where she was she noticed her hand was clammy, it was still clutched by Dylas. '_He's cute when he sleeps.'_ She smiled. Sitting up she brushed his unruly hair back into place. She looked over Dylas' bandaged body, only bits of his slender frame were showing from beneath the gauze. Maybe subconsciously feeling that he was being stared at Dylas woke up with a jolt. "Nixxie!" He exclaimed, happy to see her awake. He snatched his hand back, blushing heavily.

"How are you feeling?" Nixxie questioned.

"Like shit." Dylas laughed. "How about you?"

"Better I guess."

"I'm glad to see you're both awake. I wish I could let you rest longer but I have strict orders to bring you two the Venuswill's chamber immediately." Volkanon had silently been standing in the doorway for awhile now. Nixxie this time wasn't overcome by fear but by anger._ 'Still thinks of no one but herself.'_

"She can't be serious? Right now?" Dylas wasn't even confident that Nixxie was ready to stand.

"It must be of the greatest importance. And our lady Venuswill has everyone's best interests at heart."

"Bullshit." Nixxie spat.

"Watch your mouth young lady!"

"Whatever." Nixxie pulled off her covers and shakily stood, dressed in what could be deduced to be Nancy's old nightgown. "Lets get this over with." She turned to Dylas who was still in a daze. The three of them walked silently through the night to the castle doors.

"Are you going to be alright?" Dylas whispered to Nixxie.

"No." She shook her head knowingly. "But better now than never." She shrugged. Opening the large doors Venuswill came into full view her feathered body taking up much of the room.

"So it really is you!" Veuswill couldn't hide the mild surprise in her royal tone. "Well lets cut to the chase. You need to gather your things and leave." The demand seemed to come out effortlessly.

"What?" Dylas' ears perked, he couldn't have heard her right.

"Figured." Nixxe replied unfazed. "It was nice seeing you again Dylas. Sorry I couldn't help with your memory maybe the great and mighty lizard can do something about that." She kissed Dylas on the cheek and began to crookedly walk away.

"Venuswill you can't cast her out like that! Nixxie will be a sitting duck out there and you're fine with her getting killed? The forest alone is crawling with Orcs" Dylas stated bluntly.

"Are you questioning my judgement?"

"Damn right I am! What is going on? What happened between you two? " Dylas wanted answers.

"It's not what happened so much as what she fears will happen." Nixxie scoffed. "No skin off my teeth. I didn't want to stay here anyway." She resumed her walk. '_I'll come and visit Dylas. I wonder do you still go to the old fishing spot?'_

"Fears? I fear nothing!" Venuswill could not fathom Nixxie's disrespect.

"Keep telling yourself that. What's one more lie right?" Nixxie had reached the door. "I'm not a child anymore. You can't intimidate me like you used to. You think you're above judgement? You're wrong. You'll all get what's coming for you. That's what helps me sleep at night. I may be alone, i may have lost everything that was ever important to me. But I have accepted that. Will you be able to do the same when your house of cards fall and it's you that's all alone?"

"Venuswill I know Nixxie seems like a mouthy idiot but please reconsider!" Dylas tried to defuse the escalation situation.

"I must side with Dylas. it would be cruel to send this woman out into wild before she's healed up one hundred percent." Jones entered the room.

"This is not your decision to make!" Venuswill tried to establish order. But she knew this problem could not be swept under the rug. "Dylas, Jones. Leave us alone. Perhaps we can come to an agreement."

"I have no desire to make a deal with a devil." Nixxie would not bow down to the dragon's whims.

"If not for yourself. Think of Dylas. Has he not stuck his neck far enough out for you?"

"Fine whatever." Nixxie shrugged. "Thanks for that I guess." She gave Dylas a quick smile, but it withered away when she turned back to Venuswill.

"Now Dylas, Jones you are dismissed" Venuswill demanded. Jones nodded and left but Dylas lingered. "Did you not here me?"

"I can't go" Dylas flatly responded. _' I promised Nixxie nothing bad would happen to her here and Venuswill looks like she's about to open wide and swallow Nixxie whole.'_

"Dylas it'll be alright." Nixxie again allowed herself to smile. "We'll just be a few minutes promise."

"But-"

"As much as I hate to say it the dumb Lizard is right." Nixxie could hear the gnawing of Venuswill's teeth. "You've done a lot for me in these last few days. Put your life in danger for me. If this is so important to you, I'd be selfish to drag my feet like a child. Just wait outside for me ok? Maybe before I leave we can go fishing?"

"I'll wait Nixxie. I'll be right outside the castle I promise. If you need me just yell ok?"

"What kind of brute do you take me for?" Venuswill was insulted.

"Don't ask questions you don't want answers to." Nixxie scoffed. Dylas with a sense of unease left the two to talk. _'Why do they hate each other so much? I've never seen Venuswill so hostile. Nixxie seems equally pissed.'_ As he continued to ponder he sat against the wall of the castle. Once they were both sure Dylas was out of earshot they began their conversation if you could call it that.

"Of all the people to find out in the woods they happen to find you." Venuswill sighed.

"I wasn't stalking around looking for them if that's what you're implying."

"I'm not attacking you."

"Yet." Nixxe didn't want to hear anything the dragon had to say. "I don't want to stay here as much as you despise my sheer presence so can we skip to the dramatics, stage a fight and get over with it? All I ask is that you let me stay and fish with Dylas for a while, and give me a chance to say goodbye to Amber. Or is that too much to ask?"

"If you resent me so much why haven't you told him?"

"Told him what?" Nixxie cocked her head to the side waiting for a response she knew wouldn't come. "I figured you were still too much of a coward to admit to what you've done" She scoffed.

"So why then?"

"Why not tell him he was ostracized for having superior power? That he was elected for sacrifice? That he was locked in a flimsy shack for years as a shrine was built to 'house' him, monsters wrangled to 'protect him.'? Tell him that his fellow townspeople and the one soul in this city he cared for most did not lift a single finger waste a single breath to save him? That you took his life from him so that you could extend your own? That he was nothing more than a tool for you? He felt so discarded you filthy animal!"

"Enough!" If Venuswill could rightfully cry tears would be brimming at the side of her eyes.

"Truth hurts! I should tell him! I should let him know what a selfish beast you are! But what would that do for him? It would just bring him pain. He's come so far since I last saw him. He has friends. He smiles. He had forgotten how to do those things by the time we parted. If I told him all those horrible things he'd go back to the jaded angry person I knew. So maybe it's better that all he's forgotten now is his past, even if that includes me. If I told him it'd bring me down to your level and I won't have that." Nixxie finished her winded soliloquy. And she did what Venuswill would not or could not do, she let tears fall.

"Down to my level?"

"I'd be using what Dylas has; not his guardian powers but his happiness, for my own personal gain. I'd rather be sad and lonely forever then take one single day of acceptance and comfort from Dylas. Our bond doesn't need to muddy what he has going for him now. I unlike you truly am a friend and I think of him before myself." Nixxie thought she'd enjoy seeing Venuswill squirm but even though she was hitting every nerve, the anger didn't go away, the sadness and hurt still lingered on.

"That is a lie." Venuswill did not shout but sighed.

"How dare you! I care for Dylas more than you'll ever-"

"Then why are you deserting him again?"

"What?"

"You are so eager to leave. And as I recall you were nowhere to be seen the day Dylas became a guardian." Venuswill, as much as Nixxie hated it was telling the truth.

"He . . . he had said . . . more or less . . . that he no longer wanted my company." Nixxie shrugged, trying not to show the blow she was just dealt. It felt like the wind had been knocked out of her._ ' He had said that I had overstayed my welcome. That I was only an annoying bother, that he would have told me sooner but he was afraid of hurting my feelings. He said . . . he didn't want me either. That I was a idiot for thinking anyone could care about me like that. He laughed . . . he laughed when I said I loved him. That I should come up with a better joke next time.' _Her face was red the tears burning as they flowed streamline down her cheeks. _'Dylas doesn't remember that. We were just kids. He wouldn't be that cruel now. I won't hold it against him.'_

"Are you afraid to let him know that? Maybe you feel that he won't cast you aside a second-"

"Don't you flip this on me! I'm guilty for not saving him and nothing else. Yes I let the hurt I felt from him blind me of the bigger picture, but I was young, stupid, and I hadn't seen the rejection of my only friend coming. What was your excuse?!"

"I have none." Venuswill looked away ashamed. "And even though Dylas' memory is wiped clean I can't undo what my misjudgments did to him. All I can do is try to make amends." Venuswill paused wondering if she was making the right decision. "Maybe now is the time both of us can be there for Dylas. You said you wanted him to be happy right?"

"Yeah." Nixxie feverishly rubbed away the last of her tears. "You don't have to worry. I wont be slandering your name for the fun of it. Like I said all I want is a little time to say goodbye."

"How about a trial period?" Venuswill stated with wavering confidence.

"Huh?"

"You say you know Dylas better than anyone else correct?"

"I do." Nixxie nodded not understanding where this was going.

"Then you know once you leave all he'll do is sulk and swear for weeks maybe months. He'll go looking for you. You know that don't you?"

"Why would he do that. Like I said I'm not spilling the beans. It's like our friendship never happened. He'll get over it." Nixxie frowned looking at the floor. '_Regardless she's right that horse headed idiot will be a miserable bastard at best. It doesn't take much to get him riled.'_

"Perhaps you're still caught in the past. The Dylas I saw today was defending you till the ends of the earth. You heard him, he want's you to stay. Just because he doesn't remember the bond you had doesn't mean a new one isn't forming under your nose." Venuswill could see just the smallest crack chip into the thick walls Nixxie had build around herself. "That's why . . . I'd like to extend my blessing for you to stay, till you heal up perhaps longer if you can behave yourself."

"Stay?" Nixxie hadn't considered those words in years. She hadn't staid anywhere for more than a week's time, much less to form a bond.

"Yes." Venuswill nodded. Again Nixxie felt slightly claustrophobic.

"I'm not really a stay . . .er" Nixxie bit her lip mulling over the offer.

"Well I surely won't force you." Venuswill stated in a tone that expressed how the two were still not on good terms.

"I'll try . . . for Dylas." Nixxie gulped, she was scared.

"But I will have to deny your earlier request." Venuswill stated with authority.

"Huh?"

"You are not permitted to go fishing at this time."

"Why the hell not?" Nixxie snapped.

"You and Dylas still need rest and medical attention I will not have people in my city fainting left and right, over exerting themselves. I order you to go back to the medical center!" Venuswill waited to see what would happen next.

"This is a test isn't it? To see if I can follow your rules."

"It's an order!" _'She's a smart girl that one. Not much gets by her.'_ Nixxie didn't respond just stormed out the door._ 'A test what am I a child? Living my life by some one else's rules, makes my skin crawl.' _"Volkanon!" Venuswill beckoned with a roar.

"My lady?" Her trusty butler quickly ran to her side.

"I've given that visitor an order not to travel to the lake today and instead head straight to the doctor's office. Would you follow her and see if she obeyed?"

"Yes my lady" And Volkanon was out the door leaving nothing but footprints behind, he did his best to hide as Nixxie left the building.

"Oh Nixxie you're back!" Amber shouted with glee, she had seen Dylas pacing and had waited for her return. The sun had risen within the time Nixxie had been inside "I wanted to give you something."

"What's that?" Nixxie returned Amber's infectious smile.

"This!" Amber ran up and hugged her tight.

"Wow. thanks that's just what I needed."

"Well bye now I have twirling to do" Amber ran off singing and spinning.

"You've been crying." Dylas stated flatly once Amber had moved aside. He was holding two fishing poles. _'Oh dear!'_ Volkanon exclaimed in his mind.

"You know girls." Nixxie sniffled and again tried to wipe away any clues that there had been tears. "Cry at the drop of a hat." She laughed awkwardly.

"So? How'd it go?" Dylas had waited so impatiently he had begun to worry.

"Just as I expected . . . shitty." She shrugged. '_What a foul mouth on that girl!' _Volkanon inched closer.

"Oh" Dylas couldn't hide his disappointment. "I don't know why she won't let you stay. It's not fair!" Dylas felt an anger brewing.

"Don't work yourself into a frenzy. What happened was-"

"I'm not just going to let this happen, I need to give her a piece of my mind." Dylas growled. 'I_ won't let Nixxie get treated like trash! She deserves better than that!' _The compulsion to defend her was refueled inside of him. He went to go inside but Nixxie grabbed his shoulder.

"Would you listen for a second idiot! We argued and-"

"If . . . if you leave Nixxie I'll just. Ugh I don't know."

"If it's the memories you're worried about. anything important will eventually come back to you. Everything else is garbage not worth remembering ok? Maybe you forgot for a reason. Now can we sit down and talk like adults?"

"Do you think that's the only reason I don't want you to go?" Dylas turned around a passionate look on his face she had not seen before.

"Well you sure as hell talked about it a lot I figured that probably I reminded you that there was something before here and it's natural to want to know and . . ." Nixxie trailed off not sure what else to say.

"You're an idiot." Dylas scowled.

"Who you calling an idiot" Nixxie gave Dylas a shove.

"The person who thinks I'm using them for a human memory bank. You really didn't think there was anything . . . I mean you're just going to run out? You want to leave that bad? I er . . . never mind. Lets just go fishing I asked Margaret to go grab them for us" Dylas held out the two poles. "You chose" '_Here we are!' _Volkanon leaned ever further.

"I . . . I can't. . . . go fishing" Nixxie stated cautiously, knowing what was going to happen next. '_ I see I see.'_ Vokanon had not expected that.

"What do you mean you can't? Bullshit you just don't want to. Don't treat me like I'm a moron. Whatever she said in there to turn you against me is a lie."

"Turn me against you? Dylas just because I can't go fishing doesn't mean we're enemies for life."

"Before you were at least going to spend some time with me before you left. What changed? Did you talk about my past? Was I a bad person?"_ 'Nixxie always hinted that Venuswill knew more than she was telling me, maybe she told Nixxie something that even she forgot._' "Cause people change you know? Don't hold it against me what I did before. I want to fix it, I've already told you that dummy! I know I let you down . . . in a big way but I want to . . . you know make it up to you. I can't do that if you leave. See I don't want you around just for the memories alright? I want you around because I want you to be able to be happy again and I kind of thought . . . thought that I er . . .this would make you happy."

"Dylas . . . I have something for you" Nixxie just bum rushed him into a hug, squeezing him tight forgetting that he was far from healed.

"Damnit!" He cursed but as she tried to pull away he held her there.

"I think this might make me happy." She sighed as she looked up at him. "I'm still scared . . . and mad but-"

"But you're willing to try?" Dylas stared at her. _'That's all I need from you Nixxie. I'll convince Venuswill or at least Frey. . . and if I can't I'll hide you under my bed or something.'_

"That's why I can't go fishing." Nixxie nodded.

"What?" The hug detached.

"If you had let me get a word in edgewise I could have told you sooner,the lizard said I could stay . . . as long as I am willing to follow the rules of the land. One of which being that the two of us can't go to the lake today we have to go back and rest in the doctor's office." Nixxie waited for Dylas' reaction. "This is the part where you get less angry and more happy. Isn't this what you wanted?" Nixxie was puzzled there was no smile on Dylas' face._ 'I swear if this idiot was just saying all that for show banking on the fact I would leave I'll kill him. Straight up kill him. Is there a rule about that?_' "Say something dumbass!" She punched him in the arm.

"I'm happy." Dylas nodded unenthusiastically, he let out a deep exacerbated sigh.

"The hell just happened? You spend the last half an hour begging me to stay I say yes and you're practically yawning?"

"Hey! I didn't beg!" _'It's weird Nixxie once I knew you were staying, that feeling went away that blood boiling feeling overwhelming feeling. I am happy Nixxie.'_ His need to protect her calmed, and he felt drained, yet content. He tried out his new smile he had been practicing, hoping that would convey how he felt._ 'That is . . . terrifying.'_ Nixxie bit her lip to keep from laughing. She looked at the ground and noticed there was dirt scattered around Dylas' one foot. She looked up, and saw a trail of dirt leading to his pant pocket.

"You even caught worms for bait." She smiled forgetting Dylas' seemingly piss poor reaction. _'He turns on and off like a light switch. That hasn't changed.'_ "I'm sorry Dylas that you went through all this trouble. Tomorrow I promise! 10 A.M sharp we'll go fishing!" She tried to convince him that his actions would be rewarded.

"It . . . it isn't worms." Dylas muttered.

"Huh?"

"I don't remember what your favorite food is . . . and I wanted to pay you back for that sashimi you made. I was sitting here waiting and I saw . . .er it just seemed to suit you." Dylas pulled out from his pocket a flower, a Charm Blue roots and all. Nixxie laughed brushed off the dirt and placed the stem behind her ear.

"How's it look?"

"You look like an idiot." They both laughed.

"WAAAAAH!" Volkanon popped from his hiding spot.

"AHHHHHH!" Nixxie gasped ducking behind Dylas.

"Volkanon?! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough! Dylas you have defaced royal property!"

"It was just a stupid-"

"But it was in the name of young love so I shall cast that travesty aside."

"Young love?" Dylas and Nixxie mimicked flatly. "Gross" Again they said in tandem.

"Deny that courting ritual all you'd like I know young love wen I see it. I was young once and my heart was captured by many a beautiful lady. Would you like to hear a tale of my romance."

"No." Dylas flat out responded as he took Nixxies hand and began to distance himself from the emotional butler. " Just walk away slowly." He whispered to Nixxie.

"Sorry we can't stay. Doctor's office . . . Lizard's orders!" She waved nervously.

"Of course. I will tell you of my trials and tribulations in love when you are fully rested."

"Yup" Nixxie nodded. "I don't want to hear those stories. Promise we won't here those stories!" Nixxie questioned Dylas sweat forming on her brow.

"10 A.M we go fishing. Don't ask me about anything past that." He opened the door to the doctor's office and plopped down on the bed a wide smile on his face.


End file.
